


Queen of Uncertainty

by alibrandi



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Kadena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alibrandi/pseuds/alibrandi
Summary: Prompt by adena-el-haught on tumblr: the next time Kat and Adena spend time together after *THE KISS*?





	Queen of Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holy_ship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_ship/gifts).



> I wrote this for adena-el-haught if she promised to stop procrastinating on tumblr for an hour and study! So this little ficlet spiralled into something slightly different. Hope you enjoy! (catch me on tumblr @clairesighs).

It had been two days since the kiss and Kat was trying so hard not to rush into things. Adena still had to sort out all her Coco issues and Kat was not going to get into a relationship with someone who hadn't fully broken up with their girlfriend yet. They'd had one of the best kisses Kat had ever had only to find out that Adena hadn't really talked to Coco about how they were going to deal with their long distance situation. One second they were passionately kissing outside Adena's apartment and Adena's arm was on her lower back, then in her hair and cupping her face and the next they were standing looking at each other, unsure what to do next.

Kat was usually the casual one, never getting too close to people in case of this very situation. She wasn't ready to get so invested in something and have it be ripped away before it had a chance to get started. Adena had thrown her into a haze of soft lips and longing looks and Kat was finding it too damn hard to get any work done. All she wanted to do was see Adena and continue where they left off. Because where they left off was a very nice place to be. Except she was stuck at work with a whole new social media campaign to plan and she kept day-dreaming about Adena arriving at the office and pulling her into the fashion closet, against the door and...

Kat was interrupted by Jacqueline, "Kat? Are you okay?" 

She looked concerned. Kat jumped, "Oh I'm fine. Just thinking real hard about the best hashtag for this piece."

Her boss nodded slyly at her. She always seemed to read Kat's mind, "Oh ok. I'm expecting a spectacular hashtag with that look of concentration."

Kat rolled her shoulders back, "Of course. I'm thinking something along the lines of hashtag clintongoesscarlet." Jacqueline winced. Kat mentally kicked herself. 

She shouldn't have opened her mouth if she was so unprepared, "Maybe that needs some work," she admitted. Jacqueline repeated her question from earlier, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm great. Just juggling a few balls. Don't worry. I've got this."

"I've got no qualms about that. But get on it a little quicker. Our first interview with Hillary Clinton needs to be big. We want this out by 6 am tomorrow."

"It'll be ready," Kat assured her. Jacqueline nodded and walked away from Kat's desk, before suddenly turning around, "How did things go with Adena?"

Kat choked, "I'm sorry?"

"Did you work things out with her about the police situation?"

"Um yeah," she said. God, it's not like her boss knew about the other situation. 

"Good. She seems to be really attached to you. You must have really impressed her when you convinced her to work with Scarlet. She sent me a letter commending your representation of our brand. She admitted to misjudging us. I'm glad you're our social media manager. There's no one else I'd want in charge of putting out our feminist branding," Jacqueline smiled before turning and addressing another staffer.

Adena had written a letter to Jacqueline. A letter to her boss praising her. Kat wondered when she had written it. Was it before or after the kiss? Before or after she punched that asshole on the street? Before or after the art gallery where Kat had first discovered Coco. God, she was so messed up about the whole situation. She wished things were simple and she could just jump straight into the easy bit of a relationship. Like Jane and Sutton. They seemed to find relationships so easy. Why was she overthinking this? She was never the over-thinker before. She knew what she wanted and she always got it. But what if this time she couldn't have what she wanted. What if that fantastic kiss was the only kiss she'd get with Adena. 

 

The only thing she knew for sure was that she was not getting any work done with the Adena mess still tangling in her brain. She needed to sort it out before she could return to being Kat, Scarlet's Superwoman. Because she was every bit that woman. On any other day. She got up from her desk, chucking her phone in her back pocket and walked confidently over to Jane's desk. She pulled on the woman's arm, dragging her silently behind her until they reached Sutton's new desk in the fashion department. Sutton looked up at them and the tight grip Kat had on Jane's wrist and rose from her seat, concerned.

"Fashion closet. Now," Kat said, letting go of Jane's arm and walking quickly to the room in the centre of the office. Once they'd managed to shoo everyone else out of the room, Sutton started.

"What is going on?" She asked exasperatedly.

"I need help," Kat said simply.

"With what?" Jane asked, "You know I love you, but I've got to double check Alex's interview with Hillary Clinton," she said highlighting the name as if Kat didn't already know the importance of Scarlet's latest piece.

"I know, I know. This will be quick. I just... I need you guys' advice on what I should do about Adena. I...I can't... I can't think or do anything right now. I'm a mess!" She said loudly, "I can't stop thinking about her. I just, I just need it to be ok."

Sutton and Jane looked at each other and back at Kat sympathetically. Sutton reached out sympathetically for Kat's shoulder, "Kat. It's going to be fine. You're just in the messy bit right now. For all you know, she's talked to Coco and broken up with her already. Maybe you just need to show up for her. Show her that you'll be there."

"And what if it doesn't work out. What if I've broken up a two-year relationship and then I chicken out like I always do and what if I'm not even queer. What if I just got confused for a hot minute?" Kat said, her voice shaking.

"Kat," Jane cut through sharply, "Look, we can't tell you for sure that it's going to work out. I mean, we're certainly not experts on sexuality or relationships. Hell, I hadn't even had an orgasm until a few days ago," Kat and Sutton laughed, "But I know that you've never been like this with anyone before. I think the fact that you can't stop thinking about her. That you fucking detailed every second of that kiss to us, means something. You're Kat, the most courageous person we know. You're not afraid to get vulnerable and tell people what you really think. I don't think that has to change just because there's more uncertainty there. You're the queen of uncertainty. You make uncertain situations your bitch."

Kat laughed, "God, you guys are good at pep talks."

"We learnt from the best," Sutton said.

"Right, so..." Jane leant in expectantly.

"I need to go talk to Adena," Kat said definitively.

"That, you do," Sutton confirmed.

"Ok, I think I can do it," Kat nodded.

"Of course you can," said Jane, "and hopefully when you get back to the office in an hour you'll have a whole new kiss scene to describe."

"You think I'll only be an hour?" Kat said cheekily, looking over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

 

Kat arrived at Adena's studio, hoping that she'd be there. She had her favourite yellow blazer on and felt ready to get the girl. She'd even listened to her favourite music playlist on the Subway. She was ready.

She walked into the huge room and spotted her immediately. She was sitting at her desk editing pictures. She looked beautiful. She had one hand on her face, biting her lip with concentration. Her lipstick was a perfect dark red colour and Kat used all her energy not to picture the kiss again. She had a purpose, goddammit!

Adena looked up, surprised, "Kat."

"That's my name," she replied, smiling.

"I've been meaning to call you all day," Adena said. Kat walked towards the desk. Adena got up and walked toward Kat. Kat had a momentary pause of panic. Was she going in for a kiss or? A hug. Adena put her arms around Kat, squeezing tighter than their previous hugs. Kat couldn't help thinking how good she smelled.

The hug lasted just a second too long. Like neither was sure who was meant to talk first. Kat pulled out of the hug but she didn't pull away from Adena. She stood tall.

Kat pumped herself up, "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was going to give you space to try and work out whatever you needed to work out with Coco. It's just...I'm finding that really hard to do right now."

Adena smiled, "I'm glad you came."

"I just couldn't stand the idea of letting this float away," Kat said, gesturing between them.

"Kat, I would never let you just 'float away'," Adena laughed. 

"So...," Kat started

Adena interrupted her, "I talked to Coco."

"Oh, right, " Kat said, her heart beating fast. She had no idea what would come after that sentence.

"We agreed that things haven't really been working for a while and that we didn't want to pursue a long-distance relationship."

Kat didn't really know what she should do. It was exactly what she wanted, but she knew celebration was not the reaction to someone telling you they just had a break-up.

"How are you feeling?" Kat asked.

"Honestly? I'm feeling pretty relieved," she said. Kat reached for her hand, stroking her thumb. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she confirmed, looking into Kat's eyes, "It means, I won't feel guilty about this," she said, taking a small step closer to Kat. But Kat, anticipating her move, reached out for Adena's face and pulled her in this time. Their lips met and it was softer and slower than last time. Like they weren't afraid the moment was going to end and they could just enjoy each and every second. Adena like last time, moved her hand around Kat's waist, pulling her closer. And god, if this wasn't what life was about, then she didn't know anything. 

Kat didn't know if she was bi or if maybe she just hadn't explored the options before. She was uncertain about a lot. She  _was_ the Queen of Uncertainty, but if this was what uncertainty felt like. She didn't mind one bit.

 

 

 

 


End file.
